Haruka Party
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A very bizarre, yet confusing story about multiple Mays with multiple personalities, but with very humorous and comforting moments. Dawn goes to a party, during the whole Multi-Haruka fun, caused by Team Rocket, apparently. Story features an O.C. from Deviant Art. Rated K-Plus for mild violence.


_**Haruka Party**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_I do not own Pokémon; but I have been writing for Pokémon fans alike._

May & Dawn were walking on their way home from their recent Pokémon contest, both girls were extremely exhausted.

"That was a very hard contest," May said.

Dawn replied, "I know. My hair was almost frazzled."

They arrived to their house. May stepped inside as Dawn found a package. It was addressed to May with a red R on it.

"What's in it?" she thought, as she carried the package in.

"May! It's for you!" She called out.

She stepped inside and shut the door.

However, a bush started to rustle, and out popped Team Rocket.

"YES! The Twerpette got the bait!" Jessie smiled.

James said, "We'll have all their Pokémon in no time!"

Meowth then asked, "Uh… what was in that package you ordered… with most of our pay?"

Jessie went over the plan on more time:

"Okay, we know May & Dawn love to be together as friends; so, why don't we have them smell our presence? I ordered a humidifier; but with the old Team Rocket twist. This machine will spew out a chemical gas, rather than a sweet fragrance, causing them to grow dizzy! When the twerpettes grow dizzy, we break in without them noticing us, swipe their Poké balls, and escape; thus giving their precious Pokémon to The Boss on a silver platter."

Team Rocket started to snicker; they started to do a jig.

"We'll get them real good!" They cried, "We'll swipe their goods! And we'll be rewarded as we should! WOO-HOO!!!"

"WOBBA!!!" Wobbuffet popped out from out of nowhere.

**--**--**

May opened her package and found a big blue humidifier. She started to put it together in her room.

"Wow! I always wanted a fresh air machine," She cried, "And think of how it'll smell. Let's hope it smells like a Bellossom, but not a Stunky."

She turned it on and started to inhale. However, the machine started to spark. She opened her eyes and found the machine malfunctioning.

"What th--?" She gasped.

The machine zapped May and was electrocuted. She collapsed to the ground.

Dawn, from downstairs, heard the noise. She rushed up to May's room and found her on the ground.

"I heard a jolt!" Jessie sneered from outside.

James added, as Mime Jr. mimicked, "Exactly on cue! Those twerps didn't know what hit them!"

Team Rocket approached the front door; however, they were stopped by a flock of Starlies, who were startled by the electrocution sounds.

"GAH! Not again!" Meowth screamed.

The Starlies pecked at them, causing them to retreat.

"Oh, well," James shouted, "We'll come back later when it gets calm!"

Jessie then screamed, "I ain't _calmer_!!!"

"Meowth's the most impatient!"

"WOBBA!!!"

"Mime! Mime!"

Team Rocket disappeared with the Starlies following them.

**--**--**

Meanwhile, Dawn rested May on a couch with a blanket draped over her. She left to the other room and found the humidifier, all busted up and broken.

"Ah… _that _must be the gift for May: A Humidifier!" Dawn said in glee, but went in disdain after learning that it has been broken.

"Aw, man! It's busted!" She pouted.

Just then, May, in a red bandana and shirt, entered the room. She had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Dawn!" She said to her, "How's the weather?"

Dawn turned around and saw May up and around.

"May? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She scolded.

May let out a very cheerful squeal and said that she's better.

"I've never been so peachy! I feel like a Pichu eating a berry!"

"I think you should lay off the Poffins," Dawn exclaimed.

May left with a giggle.

"I'll be in the bathroom, freshening up!" She cheered.

Dawn was confused. She looked out the window and had a thought.

"Hmm… I wonder why May is so chipper."

However, she saw May outside, in a Cyan bandana and shirt, and was sitting by the tree.

"MAY??? What th--?" She stammered, as she ran down.

However, she bumped into May, who was wearing a black bandana and shirt with red gloves, and wit a mean look on her face.

"Watch where you're gonna, stupid!!!" She shouted, "I'm trying to get something to eat!"

Dawn was shocked and asked, "Weren't you…? But then…?"

"Shut up! I don't need your pity party!" May said sarcastically, "Now, beat it! SCRAM!"

Dawn walked past her and thought, "What happened to her smile?"

She went outside and found the May in cyan, by the tree. She was all forlorn.

Dawn then approached her; but May grabbed onto her and cried on her shoulder.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" She sobbed, "I miss you!"

"May, what the Houndour is going on?" Dawn asked.

She then blew her nose on Dawn's purple scarf.

"EW!!! MAY!!! That was gross!!!" She screamed.

May started to tear up and screamed, "You… you yelled at me!!!"

She ran off in tears. Dawn was somewhat sad that she yelled at her, except…

"This is nuts! I've seen May everywhere!" Dawn thought, "Perhaps something _had_ to do with what May got."

She walked to the front door, past _another _May, in green attire, hiding behind the bush. She approached the bush, but May ducked in the bush.

"NO! Get away!" She screamed in fear.

"May? What's gotten into you today?" She asked her.

May appeared and was nervous.

"Oh, it's you, Dawn. I'm sorry; I was timorous," She said timidly.

Dawn shook her head and became confused.

"May… I'll never understand you…"

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"May, I have seen you in a very fast Rapidash speed," Dawn replied.

"Stupid!" May, in the black and red, shouted, "Why are you talking to _that_ loser???"

Dawn turned to her and explained, "You were scared, and… WHA??? Huh???"

She turned around and found that the green May was gone from the bush. Dawn was extremely baffled.

"Uh… well, I mean, uh…" She stammered.

"HAH! Loser!" May snuffed.

She went inside with a sneer. Dawn was all puzzled.

"Uh… what's wrong with May today, aside from her interchangeable attire?" She thought.

She went inside and found May by the front door, in a yellow and black shirt, with an orange bandana and black shoes; she stared at her with lovey-dovey eyes. She approached Dawn and hugged her.

"Uh… May? How did you--?"

May was blushing and was all clingy to Dawn.

"Oh, Dawn… I'll never leave your side…" She said with her face all blushed.

"Let me go! Cling on someone _else _you love!" She shouted.

May let go and found the lamp. She lunged at it and gave it a hug.

"She never learns," another May, in a pink shirt, said all unimpressed, "The girl is so clingy. She'll love _anything_."

Dawn turned around and was shocked.

"GAH!" She shrieked.

"What's wrong, Dawn? Oh, wait… I don't even want to know."

She walked away as Dawn started to freak out.

"AHH!!!" She screamed, "WHAT THE NAME OF BRONZONG IS GOING ON???"

Piplup finds Dawn and patted her on her thigh.

"WHAT???" She shrieked.

Dawn then calmed down and said to him, "Oh, sorry, Piplup. I didn't mean to yell at you. This whole thing has been confusing!"

Piplup then asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, May is such a great girl," Dawn responded, "But I have seen such a performance of a lifetime… I'm seeing _too many_ Mays!"

"Pip?"

"May, I think, was electrocuted by that thing she got; and it led to her--."

"COOL!!! A PIPLUP!!!" May in the red attire shrilled.

"Uh… May?" Dawn held Piplup tightly.

"Oh… it's yours?" May then said, but smiled, "No worries! I'm glad he's yours!"

Just then, a group of Mays were arguing in the kitchen. Dawn and the red May entered, leaving her in much shock.

There were Mays everywhere, all with the _same _attire, but with _different _colors! The cyan one was being comforted by the yellow one, the black one started to taunt the pink one, who was ignoring her, with the green one hiding behind her in fear, and there was a purple May, all chatty, making a dark blue May, who was all air-headed, nodding at her remarks. The red May then approached a white May, who was a bit pudgy. She was eating a piece of chicken. She then asked to share, but a brown May, who was very demanding and forceful, stopped her. A gray May, who was very beautiful with shiny brown hair, consoled a very bashful May, dressed in aquamarine.

Dawn was extremely dizzy. She was about to scream when…

**DING DONG!**

"Hey, you! Open up!" A boy shouted.

"ACK! It's Paul!" She screamed.

All the Mays turned to Dawn and asked simultaneously, "A friend of yours???"

Dawn and Piplup then shoved ALL of the Mays into a closet.

"Everybody hide! As much as I would love to see Paul all startled by you guys," She explained, "_NO ONE _leaves this closet!"

She shut the door and rushed to the door.

"Well, _that _stinks," the Pink May stated, from inside.

"I'm surrounded by losers," the Black May snapped, "She should've at least opened some air holes!"

"I'm still happy with you, May," the Yellow May said to the cyan May.

"I'm hungry," the White May whined.

"Does anybody want to play a game?" The Red May asked.

"SHUT UP!!!" All the Mays shouted.

**--**--** _**I don't get it…**_ **--**--**

Dawn opened the door and welcomed Paul in.

"Yeah, yeah," He snuffed, "I wanted to come in for some rest."

"So, how have you been doing on your journey?" Dawn asked.

Paul shouted, "Shut up and let me sit down! I don't need your pity!"

He sat on the couch, but almost sat on May, who was sleeping on the couch.

"What is _she _doing here?" Paul growled, "Why is that girl from Petalburg City sleeping in my couch?"

Dawn was relieved, because that May was the _REAL _May.

"Oh, she just got electrocuted from a package she got from earlier," she replied.

Paul got up and sat by the chair, next to the couch.

"Whatever… Drew and Minako are supposed to come by later for a party at Minako's house," he said, "Like I would go to the trouble of joining _those _guys."

Dawn frowned and said to him, "Aw, Shuckles. You're a _real _party pooper."

He then made a scowl. He then looked at an unconscious May.

"Get rid of her! NOW!" He snapped.

Dawn then pouted and carried May to the bedroom. Paul sat back on the couch and relaxed a bit.

"That's better! Learn your place, next time!" He called to her.

Dawn muttered quietly, who was annoyed, "I'll learn you _your _place…"

As Dawn went in the bedroom, Paul spread himself out and took a nap.

Meanwhile, the closet door burst open and all the popped out, piling up one by one. They got up and looked from the doorway and found Paul.

"Hey, isn't that Dawn's friend?" The Dark Blue May asked.

"Who cares?" The Pink May replied.

The purple May grinned as the aquamarine May was nervous.

"I've heard about him! I'm gonna give that jerk a challenge!" The black May shouted.

"No! We should be able to comfort him," the red May stated, then turned to the cyan May, "May, you talk to him. And after that, May (_the brown one_), you and May (_the gray one_) give him some snacks."

"But, he looks so peaceful in that sleepy state," the yellow May grinned.

"Shut up!" The black May shouted.

**--**--**

Paul woke up and found the cyan May by him.

"I thought I told you to leave! And what's with the red eyes?" He asked her, "And, uh, why the blue shirt?"

May started to whimper a bit.

"Mister, do you want to console with me?"

"I have no time to speak to you!" Paul said, "Big talk, no love; go back to that bedroom!"

The cyan May started to cringe.

"You're a meanie!!!" She wailed.

She ran back to the kitchen, crying.

"Hmph! Baby…" He muttered.

Just then, the brown, white, & gray Mays appear with a tray of snacks. They placed it by the table and bowed to him.

"I'm not hungry," he said, "But I don't mind one bite."

He grabbed a cookie, which was already bitten.

"All right! Who's the wise-girl that took a bite???" He snapped.

The white May, with her mouth stuffed, mumbled, "I don't know. Really."

"Spit it out! NOW!" The brown May shouted.

She swallowed the bite of the cookie.

"Too late!" She cheered.

The brown May chopped her on the head. She scolded the white May and carried her to the kitchen. The yellow May approached the gray May and asked, "May I, May?"

"You may, May," she retorted.

The yellow May sat by the couch and blushed.

"Oh… he's so cute, even when he's mean," she thought.

Paul turned to the yellow May and asked, "What are you so lovey-dovey about?"

She paused and then flushed a beet red. She sprayed out blood from her nose, before she could even say anything. She fainted to the floor.

"HEY! DARN IT!" He screamed, with his shirt covered in blood.

Both a purple May and a magenta May approached Paul.

"I'm sorry, Paul. Let me change you out of these clothes," the magenta May exclaimed.

"No… I'm fine," Paul stated.

But the magenta May then took off Paul's shirt and jacket and carried it to the basement. The magenta May was, in fact, hygienic, or a neat freak. The purple May sat down by Paul and spoke to him.

"Wow! You have such a nice body," she said to Paul, who chatted very fast, "But, I've never seen such a fab bod! It reminds me of my trip to Pewter City; there were miners and workers with big abs and very tall physiques. That also reminds me of those Machamps! You know what they say about our fine workers in Pewter: "strong like a Steelix, but buff like a Machoke"! I love a man with a very small body, though. If one of those workers hugged me, I'd be squeezed out of my guts. Wouldn't you say? No, you wouldn't! That's why Drew, Tracey, Brock, Ash, Gary, Ritchie, and other guys have been such nice boys. You, Paul, are no exception…"

Paul started to grow annoyed. He thought aloud, "Oh, god, make her shut up…"

The purple May continued to chat as the magenta May returned, cleaning up the blood from the floor with a sponge.

*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile, Dawn was fixing her hair, after a recent fright of seeing multiple Mays.

"AH! I can't fix it!" She cried.

"Here, let me…" the gray May said, as she appeared by the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, when I heard that you were messy, I thought I give you a brushing," she replied.

She brushed her hair neatly and smiled.

Just then, Dawn began to freak a bit.

"WAIT! Aren't you supposed to be in the closet right now???" She cried.

Her hair frazzled and shrieked.

"Oh, poor you," the gray May said, as she brushed her hair again.

**--**--**

The black May & dark blue May sat between Paul. The black one started to challenge him, while the dark blue one smiled and watched.

"Hey, come on! Give me a challenge, or I'll cut you with my Venusaur's razor leaf!" She shouted.

"Yeah, well your Venusaur is no match for my Torterra," he snapped.

She grabbed Paul by the neck and yelled with a scowl, "Is that a threat? Because if it is…"

The red May grabbed her and pleaded, "Now, now… can't we all just get along?"

The yellow May returned and caressed Paul's bare chest, leaving him very startled.

"I find him very _hot_." She smiled with a sultry grin.

The green May then tried to reach for him, but was scared.

"He won't bite, will he?" She asked.

"Bite? Did somebody say bite?" The white May asked with a bowl of ramen in her hands.

Paul started to grow frightened. He saw that there were Mays everywhere… _too many_ of them.

The yellow May tried to kiss him, but the brown May shoved her off.

"Back off, Smoochum!" She yelled, "Do _not_ treat him like he's a plaything! He's a guest in this house!"

The dark blue May nodded.

"Oh, do it. I'd love to see you kiss him and him stone cold mug… like I care…" The Pink May said in a smug manner.

The dark blue May nodded again.

"Shut up! He deserves a butt whipping by my Wartortle!" The black one shouted.

The dark blue May nodded again.

"Stop nodding, you loser!" She shouted at the dark blue one.

"Kiss me!" The yellow May called.

"Come on! Fight me!" The black one bellowed.

"You apologize to May right now!" The brown May demanded him to apologize to the cyan May, who was crying non-stop.

Every May was at Paul's whim, but he was beginning to grow annoyed.

The magenta May asked, "Is that a spot on your pants?"

Paul noticed that there was a small spot of blood on his pants. He then had enough.

"GO AWAY!!!" He screamed.

He stepped down and pulled out his Poké ball.

"Back off, you freaks!!!" He shouted, "I don't know what's going on, but--!"

Dawn then shrieked. She ran towards Paul and apologized.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry, Paul! I don't what happened, but it's my fault," she pleaded.

"Your laundry, sir!" The magenta May said, as she held his clean clothes.

Paul then grabbed his clothes and walked out.

"Say no more! Leave me alone, you nerd!" He shouted.

Dawn gasped.

"I might as well go to that _stupid_ party, but it would be a waste of my time anyway…"

He turned to Dawn and shouted.

"One more thing: If you _ever _bring those freaks to the party tonight, you'll be sorry!" He proclaimed.

He left with his clothes on his arms and slammed the door.

Dawn began to grow very angry.

"Oh, May, I am so sorry…" the cyan May pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The dark blue May nodded.

Dawn started to huff and puff. She then gave a glare to ALL of the Mays. The gray May started to rub her shoulders.

"Now, now, don't be so tense," she said as she rubbed her shoulders.

Dawn swatted them away and shouted, "YOU IDIOTS!!!"

She then charged to her room to prepare for the party.

*-*-*-*-*

When she returned, she was dressed in a pink dress.

"Where are you going?" The red May grinned.

"The party at Minako-Chan's," Dawn replied, "But, I'll be happy if Paul has calmed down."

"Can we come?" The yellow May asked.

"I demand that you let at least _one _of us come!" The brown May required.

Dawn left to the front door and then turned to every May, pleading to come.

"I'm taking nobody," she answered, "After what you did to Paul, I cannot let you ruin this party!"

She then grabbed Piplup and shouted, "You're all grounded!!! _Every_ last one of you!!!"

She slammed the door and left.

All the Mays, except the dark blue, pink, and green May, began to groan.

"Awww…" They all groaned.

"I don't care…" the pink May muttered.

The dark blue May didn't know, while the cyan May cried heavily.

**--**--**

Dawn and Piplup arrived at Minako's house for the party. She then thought about the Mays and was fuming.

"Pip?" Piplup wondered.

"I'm sorry, Piplup; but, after seeing what happened to Paul, it really agitated me! I like it better than it as with just _one _May pestering him!"

Piplup then pleaded to apologize to them.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I was kind of mean to them. I'll forgive them, but I'll do that when I get back," she said.

She then approached the door and knocked. The door opened; Minako, in her blue shirt and blonde hair, welcomed her in. She and Piplup entered the party.

**--**--**

Meanwhile, the black May snuck out of the window. She was then stopped by the brown May.

"May, where are you going?" She called to her.

"To the party! Where else?" She snapped back.

"But… we're grounded," the brown May said.

"Pfft! What does _she _know? "_May, you're grounded_!" She ain't my mom, uh, _our_ mom!" She scoffed, "I'm going, whether she likes it or not! Prissy little brat!"

The black May runs off to Minako's house.

"Oh, May…" she thought, "This is bad! I better warn the others."

She left to find the other Mays.

**--**--**

All the Mays were there by Minako's house. They were started to grow nervous, except for the dark blue one, who was nodding over the commotion from far away.

"This is where she is, our "_Mother_"," May said sarcastically.

The yellow May replied, "Boys! Hot boys all around!"

The dark blue May nodded as the green May went behind her.

"I… I, uh, I cannot go in! You guys go ahead, I'll, uh, wait for you," she stuttered.

"Nonsense! Where there's a party… there's FOOD!!!" The white May cheered.

The purple May then guffawed as the black May shouted, "Will you losers clam it? Are we gonna barge into this party, or not?"

"I won't," the Pink May muttered.

"I don't know…" the green May whispered.

The aquamarine May said nothing. While the cyan May cringed again.

"FINE! Be that way, losers!" She shouted, "May, May, May, let's go!"

The black May ran with the dark blue, red, and white Mays and went by the door. But, the yellow May followed along.

"Oh, I'm so in love!" She pranced.

The cyan and pink May followed as well.

"I could care less if this party is ruined…" she said.

"Wait for me!" The cyan May cried.

"Hmm…" the Magenta May thought as she followed them, "If Minako is having a party, I must prevent her from getting in trouble. I'm going to clean her house!"

The gray, green, and purple Mays followed, as well. In fact, _every _May, that snuck out, went to the party. The brown May sighed and followed them under protest.

**--**--**--**

At the party, Minako came to talk to Dawn, while drinking lemonade.

"Dawn! Am I glad you came? I'm sorry May didn't show up," she said cheerfully, "It would be a shame if she missed this party."

"I know, but she had, uh, the flu, so, well, she cannot make it," Dawn gasped a bit.

Minako glared at Dawn, knowing that she's lying.

"All right, you win! May's injured. Her Wartortle's Skull Bash went haywire."

"Oh? That's different!" She said, "What a shame…"

Meanwhile, Paul was drinking punch, non-stop.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Paul?" Drew asked.

"I've had a tough day! Leave me alone!" Paul shouted.

Later, Harley had a grin on his face as Cacturne laughed with him.

"Poor deluded May," he grinned, "What a shame she didn't come… I almost feel sorry for her."

He let out a hearty laugh. Cacturne laughed with him.

However, outside, all the Mays approached the front door and rang the doorbell one at a time; about 13 Mays rang the doorbell once.

"Quit shoving!" The black one snapped.

"Sorry…" the green one said.

Minako opened the door and saw the Red May.

"May! You came! That's wonderful!" She cheered.

"Oh, no worries," she winked.

"Come on in!" She said and let May in.

However, a barrage of Mays ran over Minako and enjoyed the party.

Minako, who was injured, then groaned, "Hey… when's the next bus to Chocovine Town?"

Meanwhile, at the party, Team Rocket, in disguise, shared a cookie between each other. Jessie broke off the cookie into 3 pieces. She gave a little piece to James & Meowth, while she got the big piece.

"Same old situation," James pouted, "We come to a party, and we get to share with just _you_."

Jessie grinned as she held the big piece to her mouth, "Well, them's the breaks. It's nice to take a break from evil now and then."

She then noticed that her piece of the cookie was gone. She heard a munching sound and saw the White May.

"Thanks for the snack! (Munch!) I was hungry!" She mumbled.

"How dare you! Give it back!" Jessie ranted.

"You snooze, you lose, red," She sneered with her mouth full of crumbs.

"That twerpette has an appetite the size of a Slaking!" Meowth called.

James laughed, "I cannot believe we didn't see _that_ coming."

Jessie, infuriated, snatched both cookie pieces from James and Meowth.

"Hey, give it back!" Meowth called.

"HA! Just for _that _outlandish remark, you don't _get_ any!"

She took a bite, and realized that she bit her fingers. Jessie screamed in pain as the white May ate the cookie.

"Mmm… it tastes better in pieces!" She cheered with her mouth full.

"Fodd stealing twerp!!!" Jessie screamed, as she and Team Rocket chased after her.

The white May dashed off.

"Neener, neener, neener!" She taunted.

Meanwhile, the yellow May approached Harley.

"Why, May, what a surprise! What brings you here in your Beedrill colored attire?" Harley asked suavely.

The yellow May hugged him and said, "Oh… what a beautiful shade of green…"

"Uh, thank you," the green May said nervously, from behind Harley.

"NOT YOU!" She shouted at her.

The green May dashed behind the armchair and hid in fright. The yellow May tried to kiss Harley.

"Wait! What are you doing? We're rivals! Remember???" He shrieked.

"Kiss me, you cacti Casanova!" She screamed.

Harley let out a scream.

Meanwhile, the dark blue May looked the food and smiled. She nodded and said, "What delicious food. I wonder if everyone will share."

The white May pops out from under the table.

"Are they gone?" She asked.

The dark blue May nodded.

The white May began to engorge herself, while the Magenta May cleaned up her crumbs with a broom and dustpan.

The gray May approached Harley and the yellow May.

"Hey, May, let me have a turn at this hot guy!" She proclaimed.

The yellow May shoved the gray May off, "Get your own!!!"

Harley, with kiss marks on his face, pleaded to her to stop.

Drew met up with the red May.

"May, I'm glad you came," he said, "By the way, who's the May behind you?"

She looked and found the aquamarine May behind her, in a shy manner.

"Oh, hello," Drew politely said to her.

The aquamarine May said nothing.

"She's shy, isn't she?" He asked her.

"She's not always a jerk," the red May remarked.

"Hmm, talk about multiplication," he thought.

But then, Paul started to groan in pain.

"HEY!" The black May shouted, as she gave him a headlock.

"Let me go!" He screamed in restraint.

"Remember me, ya jumping Ambipom?" She yelled.

Dawn then saw the black May. She looked around and found that all the Mays have arrived. She was stunned.

The Pink May then was unimpressed by the black May's antics.

"Pfft… I could care less if you snap his neck off," she stated.

"You let him go right now, May!" The brown May shouted.

She let go of Paul and smirked, "Eh… some other time."

The cyan May poked at an unconscious Minako and wept.

"She's dead! Minako is dead!" She cried.

"No, she isn't, you big baby!" The Purple May said in a fast manner, "What would her mother say? I know what she'll say… she'll say that she lost her only daughter! I'm glad that I am an older sister to a brother. If I were an only child, I should be very lonely. If I had a girl like Minako as a daughter, I thought I might cry. She's such a precious little Mankey, but a cute little scamp as a Diglett. It's not what you think, but her button nose is _almost _like a Diglett's nose."

Minako got up and was dizzy a bit. She got a look at the two Mays and started to yelp.

"Oh, no, Minako! I am sorry for your injury!" The cyan May sobbed.

The magenta May then dusted her off with a feather duster.

"Is this some sort of Sci-Fi party?" Minako gasped in fear.

The brown May then snapped, "Oh, for God's sake! Why are you pestering her?"

The Cyan May replied, "But, Minako-Chan--."

"BUT, MINAKO-CHAN NOTHING!!!" She shouted.

The cyan May started to cry, "SHE YELLED AT ME!!!"

Minako then muttered, "Baby…"

Team Rocket saw the entire party being invaded by many Mays.

"Whoa! A colorful carousel of twerpettes," James stated.

"My head hurts," Jessie groaned, "And I want my cookie!"

Meowth screamed and shouted, "We forgot! The two twerpettes are here! That means their Pokémon are ours for the taking!"

They then snuck out with an evil grin on their faces. But Jessie was halted by Dawn's screams. She then fainted. As they were about to leave, James had a thought.

"Hey, I just thought of something," he stated, "What if that machine we gave her was a cloner and not a humidifier."

Jessie then had a thought, "What if… I can control them _all_???"

She then called out to the Mays, "Hey, if any of you Mays want to come with???"

The red May shook her head and said, "Oh, no worries."

The cyan May kept blubbering.

The black May ranted, while holding Paul with a headlock, "Why should I talk to you, zeppelin hair?"

"ZEPPELIN HAIR?!?!?!" Jessie shouted.

The yellow May continued to kiss Harley, the green May remained hidden, while the aquamarine May said nothing and covered her eyes.

The magenta May ignored her, while she was cleaning.

"I'm busy," the white May muffled, as she garbled down some burgers and chicken.

The brown May ignored her with a scoff, "You wouldn't listen anyway!"

The pink May then sneered, "I _really_ don't care."

The gray May then brushed her brown hair in a mirror, and embraced herself in beauty.

The dark blue May, who was standing all alone, said nothing. She just stood there nodding.

The purple May then chatted, "I'd love to, but I have my _own_ problems of my own. There's my hair and eyes and clothes in my attire, but it is like I am very tense in dark places. I've heard of rumors of Gastlies, Duskclopses, and other scary ghost Pokémon! It is not like ghosts in forests, but there all like, or there's no such thing as--!"

"PLEASE! NO MORE, MAY!!!" The green May cried in fear.

Jessie then walked off, "Huh… your loss, twerpettes."

"Twerpettes?!" Minako thought, "I wonder what Team Rocket is up to?"

They left as their antics continued on. When Dawn came to, she saw that the party had become a disaster!

Minako then shouted in the top of their lungs:

"**STO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OP!!!"**

Everyody halted, including the Mays.

Minako then started to huff and puff in anger.

**--**--**--**

Meanwhile, outside May & Dawn's house, Team Rocket entered the house and tried to find their Poké balls. However, they past another May.

"Hmm… the twerpette's zonked out," Jessie whispered.

James giggled as Meowth turned on the light.

"Shh… we don't want the twerp to wake up!!" Jessie snapped quietly.

Just then, May woke up; unfortunately, _not _the real May, but with an orange shirt and pale skin. She saw them in a drowsy look and asked, "Who are you people?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood in position and did their motto:

"Listen, is that another May produced in our sights?"

"See how they shine? I love to see them being in great heights!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Through the air!"

All the orange May did was interrupt Team Rocket's motto with a big yawn.

"HEY! LISTEN TO US, WILL YOU???" Jessie shouted.

"She must be as sleepy as a Slaking," James stated.

The orange May went past Team Rocket and went to the closet.

"Huh? Wonder what she's up to?" Meowth asked.

The orange May held up a big mallet. She swung upward and shouted:

"BE QUIET!!!"

She swung the mallet and sent Team Rocket upwards to the air.

"Aw, man! Another plan botched!" Jessie screamed as she, James, and Meowth were flying in the air.

"I believe I found the catalog to that machine, before the twerpette can launch us," James said, as he held up the catalog, "We just got ourselves a cloner, instead of a humidifier…"

"Oh, well, that's just great!!!" She shouted, "And the worst part is: We can't return it!"

"Well, one twerp is better than thousands!" Meowth yelled.

"We like it better if it were those _other _twerps!" Jessie screamed.

They flew off into the dark sky.

"**WE'RE BLASTING OFF TIMES FOURTEEN!!!"**

They disappeared with a gleam through the night sky.

The orange May placed her mallet by the couch and went back to sleep.

"Darn… looters," she mumbled and went back to sleep.

**--**--**--**

"Who's responsible for this???" Minako shouted.

The Mays pointed at each other and cried, "SHE DID IT!!!"

Minako then screamed, "What is wrong with you, May? Since when did you become such a party wrecker???"

She then counted the Mays that appeared at her party.

"URK! 13 Mays?!?!?" She gasped.

She then fainted to the floor. The magenta May then dusted her off.

Dawn started to cry. Paul was released from her headlock. The black May then smirked and said, "Round 3 next time, punk!"

"ENOUGH!" Paul cried.

Dawn sobbed, "It's my fault… It's my fault!!!"

He was about to console Dawn, but she ran off in tears.

"Why am I being punished? My friend has hurt me, times 13!!!" She wailed and left Minako's house with Piplup.

Paul then turned to all the Mays, "I hope you're happy! You've just hurt Dawn's feelings for showing up! I hope you can find it in your hearts to think about what you did; your rambunctious behavior of yours!"

All the Mays were feeling sad, with a few exceptions.

The white May then dropped her plate and said, "You know, I think I don't feel hungry now."

The yellow May let go of Harley and stated, "I think the hot Paul is right."

Drew then asked the red May, "You get all that?"

"I know," the red May smiled with tears in her eyes, "but I'm crying for tears of joy!"

All the Mays, including the dark blue one, left Minako's house, with a few of them in disdain.

"I feel awful," the green May pouted.

The cyan May cried continuously.

"Uh, party's over, right?" Drew asked.

Harley then called to the yellow May, "Call me!"

**--**--**

Dawn went home and found the orange May snoozing.

"I'm glad _someone _stayed home," she sobbed.

She ran to the bedroom and cried on her bed. She looked at the REAL May, who was _still _unconscious, and thought about her.

"Oh, cripes," Dawn sobbed, "How did it happen to you? I want you back, May!"

She then cried on May's body and continued to cry.

Just then, the aquamarine May approached Dawn and wanted to see Dawn.

"Go away…" Dawn sobbed, "Can't you see you've ruined my life?"

The aquamarine May then said, "I'm sorry…"

She hugged Dawn. Dawn began to cry a bit. She then saw every May, including the orange May, being carried by the dark blue May, enter the bedroom.

"Dawn," the red one smiled, "We apologize for everything."

"To be honest… it was her fault!" The brown one shouted as she pointed at the black one.

"Why me???"

"_You _snuck out! You had to barge into her house, and ruin Minako's party!" She shouted, "You deserve to be grounded for life!"

The black May then grabbed the brown May and tried to punch her. But couldn't.

The yellow May hugged her and said, "It's okay. I _still_ love you, May."

"_We _all love you!" The gray May added as the Mays gathered for a group hug.

The black May started to cry a bit.

"Stop it," she whimpered, "You guys…"

"Aw, see? You _do _have a soft side," the cyan May said.

"All this pity party is making me hungry," the white May complained.

The dark blue May nodded, but then was confused.

"Pity party?" She asked.

The red May then had an idea: she said that they would treat her nice for the rest of the week.

Everyone agreed, except for the pink May.

"Don't care, don't care," she scoffed.

The purple May draped her arm over the Pink May and said, "Now, now! We're all the same person! Now, just because Dawn was fully embarrassed, we must owe her our debt of gratitude. I suggest we have a roast for her! No, wait, then we'd be hazing her, making things worse. Oh, well. We can entertain her, right? This one time, I had to--."

The brown May covered her mouth.

Dawn shed a tear and replied, "Thank you… guys. But, I just wanted May back."

"She was so peaceful," the yellow May remarked, "I kissed her, like in those fairy tales, but it didn't work."

"So?" They all asked.

Dawn then smiled and said, "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you guys came to see me. But I'm afraid I cannot be happy now."

"We're truly sorry we ruined Miyako's party." The black May pouted.

"_Minako_!" The Mays shouted.

"Guys, don't. Just… don't. I forgive you, but…"

Dawn then left to the bathroom and started to sob a bit; while the Mays decide on what to do for the rest of the night.

"What will we do now?" The red May asked.

The aquamarine May held her hand up and said timidly, "I have an idea…"

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, all the Mays left Dawn's house and left a note to her. When Dawn woke up, she found the note lying on the table with a bouquet of flowers.

She read the note:

"_Dear Dawn,  
We're truly sorry we have been through a disaster such as this. We all decided, except for May, the one in pink, in case you're wondering, to leave for our own expeditions! Tell May, who will wake up today, the REAL May, to tell her that we all have one thing in common: "May's Expedition"!!!  
We'll write right back to you, Dawn. We won't be a burden to you anymore, but we left you a gift!  
Farewell,  
From May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, May, and May"_

Dawn then smiled and said, "Goodbye, you guys. And thank you for making me happy."

She then held up a bouquet of flowers, with each flower picked by each May. She then sniffed it and said, "How peaceful."

The _real_ May, who was exhausted from last night, approached Dawn with the busted-up humidifier in her hands.

"Dawn, can you fix our humidifier?" She whined, "It's broken!"

Dawn started to stare at her in confusion.

"That machine has been trouble! NO WAY I WANT IT FIXED!!!" She thought.

"I better throw this out," she stated, "But, hey, at least I'll get a new one."

She took the machine and left to the garbage bin.

However, when Dawn threw the humidifier into the can, the machine began to buzz and spark. She got electrocuted by the machine's spark and fainted.

Meanwhile, May was relaxing on the couch and pouted, "I'm sad now that I missed Minako's party; but I think I can _remember_ what happened last night. My head is killing me!"

Just then, Dawn, dressed in blue, came in with a sad face.

"MAY! MAY!" She shouted with tears in her eyes, "Dawn is dead!"

She rushed outside and found Dawn, out cold, with Dawn, dressed in red, and Dawn, dressed in dark green.

"Oh, no worries, Dawn!" The red Dawn smiled cheerfully.

"Shut up! She's been electrocuted by my Pachirisu!" The dark green Dawn snapped with a scowl.

May began to shake a bit and started to quiver.

**--**-*_**Here we go again…**_*-**--**

**The End**


End file.
